


Humanity’s Strongest Mother

by cmpeabooty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abortion, Brothels, Gen, No one is surprised, Prostitution, fair warning, kenny is an asshole, kuchel is an amazing woman, kuchels story, levi is an adorable boy, non explicit rape scene, she deserves one, she is young, some violence, teen mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmpeabooty/pseuds/cmpeabooty
Summary: the story of kuchel ackerman. she deserves more love.





	Humanity’s Strongest Mother

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the dumb title. 
> 
> there will be a non explicit/graphic rape scene, as well as depictions of abortion, and a stabby scene. ill keep it as non graphic as possible since i’m not a good writer to begin with.

Kuchel wasn’t even sixteen years old yet when she had a baby. 

It started When she had just turned fourteen. Kenny had run off with his gang of thieves, killers, and rapists, so she had to fend for herself in the Underground. 

This was nothing new however. Her mother had disappeared years ago, and Kenny was barely around to begin with. She never knew her father. 

For quite a few years, Kuchel could make a bit of money, or earn food, by singing in the marketplace. She was always told she had a beautiful voice, even at a young age. So, instead of the marketplace, Kuchel wanted to try and up her game and actually earn a regular income... as much as you can in the Underground. 

She went around the few clubs and brothels that were splayed through the Underground. 

All she would offer was her voice. She refused to offer her body. 

Every single one turned her away, some even laughing in her face. 

No brothel wants a girl who doesn’t put out. 

She found herself at the most expensive brothel. It was her last chance. All she wanted was to sing. 

“Hah! Alright, girl, I’ll let you sing here. But ya also gotta dance and serve tables. I ain’t paying anyone just to flap their lips.”

Madam Rosa was a hard woman, an Underground native, but she was the only one to give Kuchel a chance. 

It just so happened Kuchel loved dancing as well. 

She’s been dancing for Madam Rosa’s club for a few months, getting groped here and there, propositioned by the men and Rosa herself, when the worst came to pass. 

Kuchel was sent to a private room to dance for a few men. She was already filled with trepidation at the thought of being alone with them. She knew what could happen. 

And it did. She had barely danced for five minutes before one of the men grabbed her, telling her of what a good time they’ll have together. 

It didn’t last long, only ten minutes had passed before the men left her naked and battered on the floor. Hardly giving her a passing glance as they tossed a wad of cash at Kuchel’s prone form. 

Madam Rosa had sold her to three men of the Military Police for a few hundred. 

Kuchel had never felt so used. 

Nearly two months had passed, Kuchel had “serviced” more clients, still singing on few occasions. 

Her monthly cycle had also not come during that time. She knew what it meant. 

After Madam Rosa finished hitting her and scolding her, she handed Kuchel a small bottle of syrupy-looking liquid. 

“Mix it with alcohol. And take it as soon as possible. You’re one of my best girls, I ain’t losing you to a baby.”

Kuchel has seen a few of the other girls drink this before. She’s helped their recovery. It’s always an awful event. 

Vomiting, diarrhea, and massive bleeding from her vagina. Along with headaches, fevers, and other sickness is what Kuchel has to look forward to. 

If she takes it. 

She’s seen the drug wear down those girls, and they waste away after. She’s also seen the girls who don’t take the drug. Those usually resent the child, often abandoning them after birth. The children who survive just continuing the cycle. 

Kuchel is small, always has been. She can’t imagine she’ll survive this drug. But can she raise a child? She’s not yet fifteen years old! 

She is walking back to her building, when she sees a child. The little girl is mostly skin and bones, but she has a fierce look in her eyes. She will survive, she will make sure of it. 

She doesn’t know why, but the little girls’ eyes show Kuchel the right choice. 

She will keep this baby, and she will cheris them and love them. This baby will survive and they will make it above ground. 

Kenny has the nerve to yell at her when he’s been gone for nearly a year. 

Kuchel is six months along, and though she is struggling, she’s never been happier. Everything she does is for her child. Kuchel herself no longer matters. 

Then Kenny appears and tries to lecture her. 

When he told her to get rid of the baby, or abandon it when it was born, she slapped him. 

“How _dare_ you try and lecture me?! This is _my_ life and _my_ choice!”

He cursed at her and left, she’s on her own. 

But that is fine. She has her baby. 

She has finally seen her baby. A baby boy. She names him Levi. 

He is a sweet baby, hardly ever cries or fusses. He is one month old when Kuchel turns sixteen. 

It’s been four years. Little Levi is so smart, and is growing so fast. Pretty soon Kuchel will need to find them a larger apartment to live in. 

She did go back to work with Madam Rosa. It’s all for Levi, though. She makes money there, and money means food and medicine. She can sacrifice her pride for her son. 

She doesn’t let him leave their apartment, especially when she is not home. She doesn’t trust anyone of the Underground. 

She is heading home one night, when a creeping feeling crawls upon her. Something is very wrong. 

She runs up the stairs to her apartment to find the door swung open, and a man choking Levi. 

For years, Kuchel would have a hunting knife strapped to her thigh, and another knife strapped to her forearm. A woman of the Underground needs protection. 

For a moment, everything around Kuchel freezes. Her mind zeroes in on her son, and this man, a regular client of hers. 

Something in her mind snaps, or rather, activates. 

She grabs her arm knife and launches herself at the man. 

Her knife imbeds itself into his upper back and her drops Levi. 

He whirls onto her, but Kuchel is too fast, and far too angry. 

She stabs him again, in the neck. 

He falls into his back. 

She straddles him and brings her knife down, again. 

And again. 

And again. 

And again. 

And again. 

It seems like an eternity until she comes back to herself. 

“Mo-momma?”

The quiet voice to her left. Levi. 

She quickly drops her knife and grabs him in a crushing hug. Ignoring the bloody mess that she has become. 

He is safe, Levi is safe. 

She could never forgive herself if something happened to him. 

Approximately a year later, Kuchel succumbs to illness, at the age of twenty. A few weeks later, Kenny finds Levi in the apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol kuchel had her feral ackerman moment there  
> hope you liked it, and i hope it was easy to follow :D


End file.
